Eternal Confessions
by Frozen Shade
Summary: Ever wondered what the Confession Booth lady was upset about? This is my first fanfic, so please go easy.


"Eternal Confessions"  
-By Frozen Shade  
  
  
It seems like I've been wandering around this castle forever. Why or how I got here, I don't know. Upon my arrival though, I discovered that I was the only one here. But at times I can hear the moans and screams of things that don't seem to exist. I am beginning to wonder if I am going mad.  
  
As I wander through the halls, I can hear a haunting melody which, as frightening as it is, it's somehow soothing. It sometimes helps me sleep at night because it keeps my mind off my worries and my loneliness. I long to find a way out of this endless nightmare, but as I open another door, I stumble upon a new room just like all the others. My hope of ever seeing the light of day again is slowly slipping away. I continue on though. If not for hope, then just for something to do.  
  
I opened another door. To my surprise, the room was different, the music heavenly. I proceeded forward and started to look around. Could it be? Could there really be a church in such a horrible place? My heart raced. I noticed a winding stair case ahead of me. My intuition urged me to climb it. I grabbed the railing and shook it a bit to make sure it was stable. Then I slowly climbed up the stairs.  
  
When I reached the next room, my heart sank. A room just like all the others. I continued down the hall anyway. Maybe not just out of curiosity, but maybe there was still a little hope left inside this shattered soul. When I reached the door at the end of this hall, I held my breath and turned the knob. As the door slid open, my eyes caught sight of -- yes! A confession booth. I felt as if my heart skipped beat.   
  
I approached the Confession booth. The familiarity of being in the house of God set my soul at ease. I took a seat in the chair and immediately started to weep. I pulled out my handkerchief and dried my eyes. I finally managed to choke out, "Forgive me father, for I have sinned..." I heard something stir behind the screen. I continued, "I don't know how long it's been since my last confession." I was answered with silence, but I decided to go on with the belief that someone was listening. "You don't know how relieved I am to have found this place. You see, I have been wandering around this castle for what seems like an eternity and had come in contact with no one -- except for you." I paused for a moment and still I heard only  
silence. I was beginning to question if there really was someone on the other side or whether I was truly going mad. I shifted a bit and caught glimpse of someone through the screen. A woman? No -- a man with long hair. After staring for a moment I went on. "There are so many things that I have done that I'm not sure I can ever be forgiven." I heard another shift. "I used to stay with men for money so that I could support my family. But one night, I met a strange man. He took me from my home by force and kept me trapped in his, what appeared to be... a castle?" A sudden rush of thoughts flowed quickly through my mind. I clasped my hands to my head. The pain and confusion of my thoughts were too much for me to handle. It was all coming back to me though, as if I had just put together all the pieces of a puzzle.  
  
"The very next night I wandered off from the room he had kept me in with the hope to try to escape from the castle and return home to my family. I walked through many chambers with finding no way out. Finally after countless days, having run out of hope and being without food, I found a dagger inside of a glass case..." I paused again. I could tell the man was listening intently. "Then I..."   
  
Then I... what? I played with the thought a bit when suddenly it hit me. I sat stiffly in my chair, my eyes wide open. I whispered faintly, "Then I killed myself..." As I sat in shocked silence, I heard the man on the other side of the screen get up and begin to walk away. I bowed my head and thanked him for his time. Suddenly my body started to glow and I felt my soul being lifted slowly from it's earthly shell. I was finally at peace.  


  
***  
  
It seems like I've been wandering around this castle forever...  
  



End file.
